The invention relates to a snow sliding apparatus, and more specifically, to a snow sliding apparatus which slides on the snow surface and enables the user to implement more various techniques.
Ski and snowboard represent the sports using the tool enabling sliding on the snow surface. The user puts his feet on each of the skis and controls the direction by using the ski and ski sticks while the snowboard is an apparatus, where the user puts his both feet on a single deck to snowboard.
Also, pieces of equipment have been developed and used recently, where the user puts a short device on his both feet like a ski board without ski sticks.
Among these, the aforementioned short pieces of apparatus like snowboard and ski board have gained a lot of popularity because they enable the use of more various techniques.
Thus, in the case of snow sliding apparatus, it is required to have a relatively short braking distance on the snow surface while enabling the implementation of various techniques.